Missing you
by sadiekane031798
Summary: After the war Sadie and Carter found the cure for Walt so he didn't need Anubis anymore. Two years later Sadie is missing Anubis and wishing she could see him. Will her dream come true?
1. Chapter 1: Dumb Elena!

It was a stormy night in Brooklyn it had been two years since the war and since we last saw the gods. I'd been sitting in the living room with some of the trainees watching The Vampire Diaries. I was quite annoyed with Elena because she could be with the guy she wanted but she wasn't because she was worried about other dumb things like killing Katherine. I guess the saying you never know what you have until you lose it is true. If she lost Stefan or Damon which everyone she loves maybe she would realize what she had. Unlike her though I knew what it was like to lose somebody after all I lost Anubis. Anubis the amazing god that had caught my attention when I was 12 years old. I missed him so much but there was nothing I could do about it he was somewhere deep in the duat while I was here in the 21st nome. Even if for some reason the gods came back I still wouldn't be able to be near him. Two years ago the gods had said that Anubis had gotten to close to me and the banned him from being anywhere near me. They even went as far as to getting him a chaperon Shu the annoying wind god. I hated the people who had told the council because they were supposedly my friends but I guess not since they did what they did those people were Isis and Horus. They said it was so I could focus on fighting but I know there was something else behind it I just didn't know what. I just wish I could see Anubis again but that was never going to happen. All I had left of him was the memories like my first kiss and the necklace he had given me. I still remembered that night we had been at a party to celebrate the ending of the war. Nephthys and Set had worked together to let me and Anubis have sometime to talk. I had noticed that Set had made Shu drink a lot but I hadn't given much thought to it. Me and Jaz had taken a break from dancing when all of a sudden Nephthys passed by and dropped a note in front of me. When I opened the note it said

_Sadie,_

_After you get this note wait 5 minutes then go to the room connected to the hall of judgment I'll be waiting outside the door._

_ Nephthys_

__I wondered what she needed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Necklace

**Hey guys so I am so happy with the reviews I got so I am going to take the time to answer to them.**

**Jmrose7: I'm sorry you got confused :(. If you have time can u PM and tell me what you got confused on? Thanks for the encouragement.**

**Becky: Yeah sorry about the punctuation I have been having trouble with my keyboard. And thanks!**

**Sernaj: Thank you!**

**Leanna: Thanks! I will try to update soon on my other stories!**

**Guest from the date 6/1/13: Thanks!**

**Guest from the date 6/2/13: Yes! I am going to start writing on that again I just needed to get sometime off school. I can't promise and exact date because I need to type it up and pass it to my beta. Also I have this story and another. I will try to update this month.**

**I also wanted to tell everyone that my updates don't have an exact pattern due to the fact that a lot of family is coming over to my house. However I will try to update maybe twice a week.**

**Also I don't know if I said this before but Sadie and Carter found a cure for Walt and now Walt is like an older brother to Sadie.**

**Anyways on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Anubis.**

* * *

**_S_**

**_a_**

**d**

**_i_**

**_e_**

**_(STILL IN FLASHBACK!)_**

After I had gotten the note from Nephthys I did as I was told and stayed five minutes. After the five minutes were up I started making my way to the Hall of Judgement. I was so nervous I couldn't find a reason for Nephthys to want to talk to me. I ignored my nervousness and kept walking to the hall of judgment. When I got to the hall of judgment I carefully opened the door. The room was like it had always been the scales in the center, Osiris/my dad's throne put facing the scales and the pillars that stood tall and proud. The door to the small room was for once open. I walked in the room was a sort of break area there was a small kitchen, a T.V, and a couch Nephthys was sitting in the middle of the room in the beautiful blue gown she had worn to the party** (Pic in profile)**. I was about to speak when suddenly and with a quite creak the door closed behind me and there stood Anubis. I immediately became self conscious. Earlier in the evening I had felt beautiful in my gray dress **(Pic in profile) **and white heels **(Pic on profile) **now though I didn't feel the same. In the middle of my self-consciousness I managed to ask " What's going on here?". Neither of them said anything instead Nephthys looked at Anubis and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. I turned to Anubis hoping for an answer, luckily I got one. "Sorry about all the mystery but I needed to talk to you". I didn't really pay much attention to his answer even though a couple of seconds I really wanted it. Now all I could think of was the fact that if Shu caught us Anubis would be in a lot of trouble. As if reading my mind he said " Sadie, We don't have to worry about him yet with the amount of alcohol Set gave him he should be out of it for about 30 minutes.". I don't know what surprised me most the fact that Anubis called me Sadie or the fact that Set had done something nice for someone else. " So here you have me go ahead and talk" I said after getting over my initial shock. He just gave me his usual smile that always made me want to melt. Seconds later though his face went serious. "Look after tonight I won't see you ever again so I wanted you to have something to remember me by" he finished as he pulled out a necklace that was probably the most simple yet most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was a blue stone shaped like a teardrop on a silver chain **(Pic on profile)**. Anubis walked behind me and I pulled my hair to the side. "Set gave this to my mom as a wedding gift, and my mom gave it to me to give to the girl I think deserved it" he finished as he put my hair back in place. I turned to face him tears streaming down my face. I didn't want to say good-bye to him. Ever since my mom died and my I was left with my grandparents I felt like I would never be able to smile again. Not even when I got to Brooklyn and started to feel whole was I happy. When I met Anubis my life turned around. I felt so happy like I could deal with anything. I hadn't realized that I was crying until Anubis pulled me into his arms. His hands rested on my shoulders, while I had my hand on his chest and felt his heartbeat. At the same time I breathed in his smell, a smell that on anyone else it would have been wrong but on him it was perfect. I don't know if it was because of the fact that we were so close or the fact that it was the last time we would see each other but we both looked a each other and started leaning in. Just as our lips were about to touch he stopped. I thought he was going to pull away but then he leaned in and finally our lips met. The kiss was slow at first. My mind felt like it had a cloud around it. All I could focus on was the feeling of his soft and warm lips moving against mine. Just as I thought it couldn't get better he moved his hands to my waist as I put my arms around his neck. This brought us even closer than I thought possible. The kiss became deeper as every moment passed. Then Anubis picked me up his hands on my thighs. I kept my arms wrapped around his neck but I wrapped my legs around his waist. He sat down on the couch with me straddling him. We kept kissing like there was no tomorrow which sadly for us it was sort of true. I would miss him, his eyes, his attitude, his sweetness, even his sarcastic attitude. Most importantly though I would miss moments like this where all that mattered was me and him. Our moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Honey" it was Nephthys "You guys only have a couple more minutes. Shu is coming to his senses.". She didn't wait for an answer as soon as she finished I heard her heels clicking against the floor of the Hall of Judgement. I looked at Anubis ready to tell him that I didn't want to go but instead he just leaned in and said "Shut up" before crashing our lips together. I forgot the world and the fact that we would soon have to leave all that mattered was me and Anubis. We stayed like that for who knows how much the we both reluctantly pulled away. Anubis stood up and helped me stand. Then he said "I will never forget you and this isn't good-bye forever." He kissed me lightly on the lips but that kiss meant so much. He let go of me and I walked towards the door. Before I closed the door I turned around and said " I love you". The rest of the night I danced and put a smile on but it was all just an act. I couldn't help but feel torn. My heart was crumbling to pieces. At last it was time to say bye. I ran to my parents, tears streaming down my face. Isis and Horus stood next and I just gave them a simple nod. Nephthys and Set came next. I ran to Nephthys and hugged her I whispered to her "Thank you" she smiled at me and gave me a sad smile. Then she looked down at my neck and saw the necklace. She seemed to think back a moment and then she said "He made the right choice". To everyone else it wouldn't have meant anything but to me it did. Those five words meant that she believed I deserved her necklace. I gave her a small smile then turned to Set normally I would have said something sarcastic or even mean but after what he had done I couldn't. Instead I hugged him. At first he was slightly shocked and just stood there but then much to my surprise he hugged me back. We both let go and smiled. After most of the good-byes weren't registered in my mind. Then I got to the last person...Anubis. I didn't hesitate a moment before I ran into his arms. We hugged and luckily weren't interrupted. Then in a very risky move of my part I kissed him lightly. Then we both pulled apart. Just as Isis was about to say something about the kiss Anubis said the three most meaningful words "I love you". I smiled and walked into the portal but not before looking back and getting one last look at Anubis. That night I had cried my self to sleep.

_**End of Flashback**_

That had been 2 years ago. Sometimes I still cried but the necklace comforted me in a way. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Jaz and Walt walking back in laughing and soaking wet from the rain. I had to admit that even all wet Jaz and Walt were a cute couple. "Hey Sadie you want some ice cream?" Jaz asked as they entered the kitchen. Ten minutes later we were sitting in the dining room having ice cream. We were laughing at one of Walt's dumb stories when we heard a loud bang. All three of us ran in the living room ready to fight when we saw Isis, Horus,Nephthys and my parents. Nephthys was crying while my mom and dad tried ot comfort her. Horus stood off to the side with a slight smile of triumph that I nearly missed. I was confused for several moments. Then Set appeared with a very badly injured person in his arms. He set the person on the couch. At first I couldn't tell exactly who the person was but I had a feeling who it was but I chose to ignore it out of fear. Sadly when I walked over and moved the person's hair my fear was confirmed. It was Anubis.

* * *

**Ok so that was a very long chapter to write.**

**Anyways review and tell me how it was. Also if you have any questions or advise leave it in a comment or PM me.**

**REMEMBER TO ****_REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3: CAUGHT!

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating but right now I am watching my brother's dog. Also I am busy looking at things to help my cousin. Anyways I do have some news for you guys. For this story I'm trying to find a beta reader so if you guys can help with that I'd appreciate it. As for my other stories I don't know if I am going to continue them because to be honest I've lost inspiration. Anyways I was very happy with the reviews I got so I'm going to answer them.**

**theskyandsea: Thank you! and here is the update so you don't have to throw me into the horizon.**

**I'm a guest: Thank you for reading! I like your comment it's short and gets to the point.**

**Breana: Thanks I'll try my best!**

**Masked Man: Thank you!**

**Guest: Sorry it took me a while to update have other things to do.**

**Sonata Appassionata: Thanks I really I'm glad that I managed to make Anubis and Sadie like you imagined them. I'm so happy right now I could cry. I really like Sephthys! and about the paragraph's thing I forgot last time so I'll remember it in the future.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Kane Chronicles Walt wouldn't be hosting Anubis.**

* * *

At that moment I didn't know what to do. My body wouldn't respond and my brain couldn't respond Anubis the god that I was head over heels with was laying in front of me wounded. Then I remembered he was a god so he would heal on his own...right?

I turned to look at my dad "Dad he is going to heal right I mean he's...he's a god why wouldn't he?".

My dad looked at me with compassionate eyes I knew whatever he was going to say wasn't good. "Honey with normal wounds he would heal immediately but these aren't normal wounds it's going to take him a couple of hours to heal."

As if she had been told to Jaz ran upstairs with Walt behind probably to get her healing things.

"what do you mean these aren't normal wounds?" I practically screamed at my dad. I normally wouldn't have done that but right now was definitely not normal.

"Those wounds were done by a sword created a long time ago by a group of evil magicians Setne included. They were working wanted to over rule the gods and take over. The sword was created to kill the gods if it punctured the heart. The sword was hidden in a place the gods didn't even know of." my dad explained it to me with so much patience that I started to calm down...a little.

"How did Anubis get the wounds?" I asked scared of the answer that would follow.

My dad took a deep breath then started yet another story "We were attacked by a group of magicians lead by Setne. We weren't prepared to fight so we tried to flee. All the other gods managed to flee we were the only ones left. We made a portal and just as Nephthys was about to pass through a magician pulled her back. They dragged her to her throne and tied her up they were planning on killing her but Anubis got in the way he set Nephthys free but they got him. They were trying to kill him but he was fighting back. Me and Set got everyone else through a portal and ran back to get Anubis. By the time we got back to Anubis he was unconscious. Set grabbed him and I created a shield around us and we managed to escape."

By the time the story was done I was frightened. By now Jaz and Walt had returned and were trying to take Anubis' shirt off to heal his wounds. I didn't know what to say after my father's story so I just turned my attention to Anubis and helping Jaz and Walt heal him. Once we managed to get his shirt off I realized that his wounds were not as bad as I initially though they were. They just blooded up and it made them look worse than they appeared. Still I didn't like the sight of Anubis being wounded it made my chest ache in a way I'd never felt before not even when my mom died. After Jaz had cleaned the wounds and wrapped them up Walt, my dad and Set carried Anubis upstairs to a room.

I wanted to go with them as well as Nephthys who still had talked but my mom didn't let us. Horus still had that smile of triumph on his face. I would have to ask him later what he found so amusing. Isis didn't say anything she just went to the room she would be staying in.

That night I sneaked into the room Anubis was staying in. As quietly as I could I pulled a chair next to his bed and sat down. I grabbed his hand in between both of mine and just looked at him. He looked so peaceful that my plans of going and seeing him for a while and then heading to my room were totally forgotten and I fell asleep right then and there.

I was disturbed from my sleep by light streaming onto my face and someone making noise. I opened my eyes and realized that I was back in my room again and that I was in my pajamas. My mom was standing at the side of my bed.

"Good morning sweetheart" she greeted me with one of those warm smiles she would give me when I was little.

"Good morning mom" I said as I yawned.

She laughed and reached over to my nightstand and grabbed a cup of tea and handed it to me. I was shocked normally her hand would have gone through. The only way that could be possible was if she was..ALIVE!

I guess I had a weird look on my face because she laughed and said "That's right honey I'm alive" I was so happy that if I hadn't had a cup of tea in my hands I would have jumped into her lap like when I was little.

"But how" I asked her my voice reflecting my surprise.

"The gods decided that you guys needed your parents" she said a smile on her face.

"Wait so does that mean that dad is too?" I asked hopeful that it was true.

My mom's smile grew wider and she just nodded her head.

We talked for a long time afterwards Anubis always in the back of my head. When it was 11 I decided to get out of my warm cozy bed and take a shower. As I was in the shower I wondered how I'd gotten back to my bedroom last night. I got out of the shower and put on a robe when I stepped out of the bathroom my mom was finishing making my bed. She walked toward the door to leave me to get dressed.

I couldn't help myself and I asked "Hey mom how did I get here last night?"

She smiled and said "Your dad found you and carried you here" She continued walking towards the door and just as she was about to close it she shouted "Oh and honey Anubis is awake"

As soon as I heard her say that I ran around my room getting dressed as fast as I could. I changed into a button up royal blue shirt and black jeans along with my black leather jacket. Then I sprinted out of my room and to where Anubis was. I burst into the room happy that no one else was in there.

Anubis was standing up looking out the window.

"You blithering idiot" I screamed as I walked angrily towards him "What were you thinking you could have gotten killed! When your dad brought you in here I nearly had a heart attack! You owe me an explanation!"

After I was done he just stood there staring at me. It was at that moment that I realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. He was amazing. He had a 6 pack that was impressive. It looked like an artist had sculptured him to perfection. All the other guys that I had seen shirtless were nothing compared to Anubis. Not even Tyler Hoechlin. I just wanted to reach out and touch his but I held myself back.

"Are you done yet" he asked me his voice held a mocking tone to it.

I was still not over my initial shock of seeing he shirtless so the only thing I managed to do was nod my head. He smiled and then reached down to kiss me.

When his lips met mine I felt like I was in heaven. The only thing that mattered was me and him. As our kiss became more urgent he lifted me up and set me down on the dresser as he pushed everything off it. He stood between my legs as we continued kissing. I ran my hands over his abs and down to his stomach then up to his shoulders. We kissed for who knows how long. Then without breaking the kiss he slid my jacket off my shoulders and i finished taking it off. Almost instantly his fingers were unbuttoning my shirt. He was about halfway done unbuttoning my shirt when the door opened and there stood my dad.

* * *

**Okay so there you go. Again sorry it took so long to update. Please remember to review. Who knows who Tyler Hoechlin is? No going online and cheating. Anyways if you guys have any ideas for a one-shot just tell me and I'll try to write it. Anyways thanks you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4: Survival Award

**Hey guys so I was really happy with the reviews I got they were amazing! Anyways so I wanted to say that I want to do about 3 on-shots for Sanubis so if you have ideas please tell me them. Also I am trying to find a beta reader for this story but I'm still looking. As for my other stories I don't know if I will be able to continue them to tell you the truth I have lost some inspiration. Anyway today is my birthday so I won't be able to post another chapter today like I wanted because I also have a meeting for a reception hall. So like I always I am going to do the whole answering to reviews thing because I always like to thank my readers.**

**Annayasashii: Thank you so much. I'm sorry I left you with that cliff hanger so much.**

**lolcats: I'll try my best to continue this story as fast as possible.**

**Sernaj: Yeah I'm sorry it took so long for that update. I've had so much things going on in my life and I had to do a lot of thinking for that chapter.**

**Guest: OMG thank you so much! love seeing reviews like your's**

**Sonata Appassionata: Thank you! I'm so happy you find it interesting!**

**Tesa Rose: You made me smile with your review! Thank you so much for loving my story! I feel so honored that you check everyday! and here you go didn't have to wait that long did you?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Kane Chronicles I would have Isis go through a lot of pain!**

* * *

Nobody moved. My dad stood there looking at us with a face that I couldn't tell what it meant. I thought he was going to do something like start yelling or start beating up Anubis, instead he just slammed the door shut. I immediatly started buttoning my shirt up and putting my jacket on. Anubis was back to standing looking out the window with a far away look in his eyes.

I hadn't really payed attention to his wounds before. Now I realized that they were starting to fade away into scars. I don't know if I should feel joy or terror. I could feel joy because he was healed and not in pain anymore or I could fee terror because my dad wouldn't have to think twice about hurting him. I imagined my dad having Anubis pinned down as he hit him and Anubis was bleeding...I shook my head trying to forget those images.

"Anubis?" I asked carefully not knowing if he had gotten upset or something over my dad catching us.

He turned around and on his face there was nothing but happiness "You know Sadie" he said "If you were trying to get me killed you just achieved it".

I felt myself relax happy of knowing that he wasn't upset or mad.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

As me and Anubis walked into the room no one seemed to notice that we arrived they were all to caught up in their own things. Anubis went to sit down as I went to talk to Jaz quickly to thank Jaz for helpin Anubis. As I walked to my usual spot were I usually sat I noticed someone was sitting there. As I approached the person I was very displeased at seeing who it was. Valeria Dorstoc one of the trainees at the 15th nome. She and I had some bad history.

About 3 months ago she had somehow found out that there was a romantic relationship between me and Anubis. She had met Anubis a while back when we were fighting chaos. She had try to get Anubis' attention but was never able to. After finding out about Anubis' and my relationship she had blamed Anubis not noticing her on me. One day when I went to the 15th nome with my Uncle Amos to do some things she had challenged me to a fight. Lets just say she didn't exactly get her revenge. So you can probably imagine how I felt when I saw her sitting there on my spot coincidentally next to Anubis.

"Oh hi Sadie"she said in a very annoying tone "I'm sorry I took your spot guess you are going to have to sit somewhere else. Don't worry I'll keep Anubis company"

I was so furious that I was sure I had steam around me. I looked over at Jaz to see if she was looking to ask for help instead I saw her sitting on Walt's lap. Then I got perhaps the best idea in the world.

"Actually I think I can stay here" I said as I sat down on Anubis' lap. Her face scrunched up and turned red, all around the table people where trying to keep from laughing. I turned my attention to my brother.

"Why is she here anyways?" I asked pointing my finger harshly at Valeria.

"Sadie she is here to help,please try to be patient" he said using his pharaoh voice.

"Fine" I grunted like a little 5 year old.

I felt Anubis chuckle. Then he turned me around and gave me a quick but passionate kiss. All around us people wolf whistled and cat called. I rolled my eyes and yelled out "Oh get a life will you?"

During the rest of breakfast Valeria kept glaring but I just ignored her remembering that she was going to help. After breakfast we all headed to the liabary to talk about how we would find the rest of the gods and defeat the magicians that had attacked the gods.

"Is there any place the gods take vacations at or any safe houses?" I asked hoping to get a place where the gods could be hiding at.

Anubis,who's lap I had been sitting on yet again, said "Actually there is it's in Russia we would sometimes go there. It was sort of a distraction when we get tired or something we haven't gone there in years though."

My dad sighed "Well we can't know for sure but it's a possibility. Anubis, Carter, my brother,and myself will go an check. The rest of you will stay here on watch and helping around the house."

With that my dad and everyone stood up and left. The only ones in the room were me and Anubis. I had to admit I was worried. After what had happened this morning and my dad not mentioning it all it was trying to scare me. Plus my dad was about to take him off with my brother and my uncle who would obviously side with my dad. Then there was the magicians who were trying to kill the gods .

"You know if you make it out of this one alive you might get a survival award or something" I said trying to keep my voice normal so Anubis wouldn't hear the fear I felt.

"What do you mean" Anubis asked me tilting his head like a dog

"You are going on a dangerous mission with my brother,uncle, and father. My dad caught us making out this morning. Don't you see it's risk all around you." I said as my voice cracked.

"Hey hey, you don't need to worry about. I promise that by tonight I'll be back." Anubis said trying to get me to calm down.

It worked.

* * *

**Hey guys so like I said before it's my birthday so this is a filler chapter. Anyways review please! I will try to update soon but no promises. I'm still open for one-shot ideas.**


End file.
